Just Dance: Disney Party
Just Dance: Disney Party is a dance game developed and published by Ubisoft for the Wii and Xbox 360. The game was released in October 2012 in North America. The game is similar to Just Dance Kids 2 with the live action dancers, the game modes (Team High Scores, Freeze & Shake, Balloon Pop), and the animated score icons, except it includes a duet mode, where in the first two Just Dance Kids games; all the songs had three dancers. In addition, all the songs are the original versions, not covers. Gameplay The gameplay is identical to the other games in Ubisoft's franchise, Just Dance. Players are required to perform specific dance moves in time with the music, following a routine indicated on-screen and performed by live dancers. If the player performs well, by dancing accurately and in-time, their score will build and a rating out of 5 stars is obtained upon completion of the track. Press release UBISOFT® REVEALS "JUST DANCE®: DISNEY PARTY" AT E3 New Game Brings Family-Friendly Choreography to Songs from Classic Disney Movies and Disney Channel Favorites LOS ANGELES - June 5, 2012 - Today at the Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3), Ubisoft®, in collaboration with Disney Interactive, announced the development of "Just Dance®: Disney Party", the latest installment of the world's most popular dance game franchise. This news comes one day after Ubisoft's announcement on the development of Just Dance 4. "Just Dance: Disney Party" will be released worldwide in October 2012 for the Kinect™ for Xbox 360® video game and entertainment system from Microsoft and the Wii™ system from Nintendo. The game will be demonstrated during E3 at the Disney Interactive booth. On Tuesday, June 5 at 3:30 p.m. PDT, a live "Just Dance: Disney Party" stage performance will take place in the booth. Kids from the game will take center stage to show off the choreography and give the audience an opportunity to experience the fun firsthand. "'Just Dance: Disney Party' allows families have an authentic Disney experience through dance right in their own living rooms," said Tony Key, senior vice president of sales and marketing, Ubisoft North America. "We're proud to be collaborating with Disney at a time when the Just Dance franchise is growing and evolving to reach new fans." The game features an array of classic and current songs, with 25 tracks from a range of beloved Disney films, Disney Channel's hottest shows and Disney Theme Parks. The kid-friendly choreography is sure to get the whole family up and dancing to tracks from movies such as "The Jungle Book," "Beauty and the Beast," "The Little Mermaid," "Tangled" and "Lilo & Stitch," as well as Disney Channel shows like "Shake It Up," "A.N.T. Farm," "Jessie," "Phineas and Ferb" and "Good Luck Charlie." "Just Dance: Disney Party" gameplay includes graphics from films and television, including the TV shows and movies; for example, the "Shake It Up" stage and the "Phineas and & Ferb" playground from the show. Up to four players can dance simultaneously for the highest team score or use the non-stop shuffle feature to keep the dancing going. Exclusively on Kinect for Xbox 360 version, players will be able to star in their own Disney music videos. The full tracklist for "Just Dance: Disney Party" includes: Disney Classics *''The Aristocats'' ( "Ev'rybody Wants to Be a Cat") *''Beauty and the Beast'' ("Be Our Guest") *''Bolt'' ("I Thought I Lost You") *''Cinderella'' ("Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo") *''Enchanted'' ("That's How You Know") *''The Jungle Book'' ("The Bare Necessities") *''Lilo & Stitch'' ("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride") *''The Little Mermaid'' ("Under the Sea") *''Mary Poppins'' ("Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious") *''Peter Pan'' ("Following the Leader") *''Tangled'' ("Something That I Want", "I've Got a Dream") *''The Muppets'' ("The Muppet Show Theme") *''Tinker Bell'' ("Fly to Your Heart") Disney Channel Original Series and Movies *''A.N.T. Farm'' ("Calling All the Monsters") *''Camp Rock'' ("This is Me") *''Good Luck Charlie'' ("Hang in There Baby") *''Hannah Montana'' ("Hoedown Throwdown" *''High School Musical'' ("We're All in This Together") *''Jessie'' ("Jessie Theme Song") *''Phineas and Ferb'' ("S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)") *''Shake It Up'' ("Shake It Up", "Twist My Hips") *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' ("Everything Is Not What It Seems") Disney Theme Parks *A Disney Parks iconic song ("It's a Small World") Other info Developed by Land Ho!, "Just Dance: Disney Party" will be available online and at retail locations nationwide at the Manufacturer's Suggested Retail Price of $29.99. For the latest information on Just Dance: Disney Party, please visit: justdancegame.com. Other About Ubisoft: Ubisoft is a leading producer, publisher and distributor of interactive entertainment products worldwide and has grown considerably through a strong and diversified lineup of products and partnerships. Ubisoft has offices in 26 countries and has sales in more than 55 countries around the globe. It is committed to delivering high-quality, cutting-edge video game titles to consumers. For the 2011–12 fiscal year Ubisoft generated sales of 1.061 billion euros. To learn more, please visit www.ubisoftgroup.com. © 2012 Ubisoft Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. Just Dance, Ubisoft, and the Ubisoft logo are trademarks of Ubisoft Entertainment in the US and/or other countries. Disney elements ©Disney; Disney is a trademark of Disney Enterprises Inc. used under license by Ubisoft. Kinect, Xbox, Xbox 360, Xbox LIVE, and the Xbox logos are trademarks of the Microsoft group of companies and are used under license from Microsoft. Wii is a trademark of Nintendo. *MOKA and NPD Sales December 2011. About Disney Interactive Disney Interactive, one of the world's largest creators of high-quality interactive entertainment across all platforms, is the part of The Walt Disney Company responsible for the global creation and delivery of interactive entertainment, multi-platform video games, and family-focused content across all current and emerging digital media platforms. Disney Interactive produces and distributes a broad portfolio of content from Disney Interactive Games and Disney Interactive Media. Products and content released and operated by Disney Interactive include blockbuster mobile, social and console games, online virtual worlds, #1 kid's entertainment destination Disney.com and the #1 Family/Parenting portfolio on the Web. Disney Interactive is the interactive entertainment part of The Walt Disney Company (NYSE: DIS). Product Features *Twenty-Five Brand-New Dances and Choreographies - Classic Disney songs for the whole family and dances from the hottest Disney Channel shows. *Featuring Some of Your Favorite Disney Characters - Experience immersive visual effects and backgrounds inspired by the TV shows and movies. *Family Fun and Party Fun - Play cooperatively for the highest team score or play Freeze & Shake for extra points. *Special Features for the Wii - Classic four-player co-op on Wii and a unique Balloon mode where kids compete against each other to get more items and earn more points by shaking their Wii Remote. *New and Improved Features Offer Strong Benefits for Parents - Playlists allow mom to select all her kids' favorite songs for nonstop dancing and on-screen lyrics help kids learn the words and sing along as they dance. Track list The track list consists of a total of 25 songs: A "#" indicates that the song can be played in different languages. Gallery The Jungle Book JDDP.jpg|The Jungle Book Shake it Up JDDP.jpg|Shake it Up Phineas and Ferb JDDP.jpg|Phineas and Ferb Mary Poppins JDDP.jpg|Mary Poppins Cinderella JDDP.jpg|Cinderella Beauty and the Beast JDDP.jpg|Beauty and the Beast Justdancedisneyparty2.jpg Category:2012 video games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:The Aristocats Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Bolt Category:Cinderella Category:Enchanted Category:The Jungle Book Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Mary Poppins Category:Peter Pan Category:Tangled Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Disney Channel video games Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:High School Musical Category:Hannah Montana Category:Disney Fairies Category:Shake It Up Category:Jessie Category:It's a Small World